Interlude: … Bienvenue, Rose du désert
by Volazurys
Summary: Ou la naissance de la Simili d'Aerith, Sahara...


_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour ;).  
**_

_**Cet OS va vous sembler bien particulier. En réalité, il est inclus dans mon projet sur les princesses et héroïnes de Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy et Disney même s'il peut se lire seul. Il est aussi la suite d'un autre OS, qui est "Adieu, Fleur des airs". D'ailleurs, les deux titres de ces deux OS soulignent cette continuité.  
**_

_**Vous reconnaîtrez ici Sahara, la Simili d'Aerith (donc une OC, ou dans ce cas particulier, une Fan Character), qui a fait une apparition dans ma fic "Mystères métamorphes" sur la princesse Jasmine. Un troisième et dernier OS suivra certainement, et portera de nouveau sur Aerith, ou comment elle a pu renaître au Jardin Radieux (donc, prenez en compte que je mélangerai son histoire tirée de Final Fantasy VII, plus celle de Kingdom Hearts).  
**_

_**Sur ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;).  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

… Bienvenue, Rose du désert

Le néant. Là où le grand Rien siège, même si personne ne pouvait être sûr de cette affirmation. Une impression de flotter, puis de couler, pour finalement comprendre que tous ces ressentis étaient relatifs, quasiment factices... Existaient-ils vraiment, d'ailleurs ?

Elle. C'était la seule manière de la définir, pour l'instant. Son essence tremblota dans cet espace ténébreux où elle voguait sans fin, sans but... sans limites. Le noir dévorait toute autre couleur, même s'il restait quelques petites traces. En fait, l'entité n'en savait rien, elle ne regardait pas. Ses pensées commencèrent à s'organiser, à se combiner pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte de sa conscience, unique chose qui subsistait de son être. Elle n'avait toujours pas disparu, malgré qu'elle fût instable et fragile. Pourtant, elle l'aurait cru... Tiens, quand ? Elle ne se rappelait plus. Avait-elle des souvenirs d'un « avant » ? Quelle étrange sensation...

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à attendre ? Attendre quoi, d'ailleurs ? Quel drôle de but. Pourquoi luttait-elle alors qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien au-delà de ces ténèbres ? Tellement de questions inutiles... Il valait peut-être mieux abandonner et se laisser absorber... par quoi ? Par ce qui n'existait pas ? Non, mauvaise idée. L'entité s'y refusa. Elle avait quelque chose à accomplir, même si elle ignorait la nature de sa quête. Tiens, des mots plus complexes émergeaient de sa conscience. Bon signe ou non ?

C'est pourquoi elle continua tout de même à avancer. Aller quelque part... c'était son but dominant. Que faisait-elle avant ? Ah, c'était si vague... Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment. En réalité, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir existé en tant que telle dans ce passé révolu. Néanmoins, à cette simple pensée, l'entité sentit comme quelque chose l'entourer et l'aider à être plus stable. Désormais, elle possédait un corps... et pouvait se voir. Encore une autre étrange sensation que celle-là. On lui prêtait une existence, alors qu'elle savait qu'il manquait quelque chose et qu'une partie d'elle était endormie.

La seule rémanence qui revenait souvent dans son esprit nouvellement ordonné, c'était l'eau... où elle sombrait sans fin. De l'eau, oui. Et là, l'entité continuait de couler en quelque sorte, mais son corps enfin matérialisé était orienté de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait avancer en avant. Elle était attirée par cette lumière intrigante qui venait de poindre dans cette obscurité qui ne lui convenait pas, finalement. Elle souhaitait sortir de là. La lueur grossit, et grossit encore, jusqu'à toucher son être. Elle ferma les yeux... mais cette lumière ne la brûla pas. Par contre, elle la sentit onduler autour d'elle.

_Vraiment étrange..._

Tiens, première pensée consciente chez elle ! C'en était presque réconfortant. Elle pourrait rester dans ce nouvel endroit et continuer à subsister, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait complète. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une situation un peu gênante. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle trouverait une réponse plus appropriée.

Ses pieds nus frôlèrent une texture granuleuse et sèche. Ce n'était pas de l'eau... C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Pour avancer, elle devait entièrement devenir ce qu'elle incarnait déjà et ne pas retourner en arrière. Pour cette « vie », cette eau qui avait recueilli son ancien « elle » ne ferait pas partie de son histoire. L'entité cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante et à cette chaleur qui ruisselait sur sa peau rosée. Des souvenirs d'avant remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire éprouvée et lui rappelèrent qu'il s'agissait du soleil. Elle se trouvait en plein désert, qui semblait l'accueillir à bras ouverts...

Son regard se reporta sur l'immensité des dunes. Lentement, l'entité commença à marcher, à interroger son environnement pour l'apprivoiser. Ses prunelles étaient attentives au moindre événement, mais son visage demeurait neutre. Les chants des dunes atteignaient quelque chose en elle qui se réveillait doucement. Oui, elle se sentait bien, ici... Elle ne sut combien de temps elle déambula ainsi, peut-être une éternité. Elle-même était sans âge précis. Un air chaud vint effleurer ses cheveux à l'origine châtains, puis devenus blonds comme le sable au fil d'un temps dont l'entité ignorait la quantification. Cela ne la dérangeait pas – à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une émotion ou un sentiment, ou du moins ne s'en souvenait plus. Le désert semblait vouloir la tester, mais aussi la façonner pour qu'elle soit « Elle ».

Concept étrange, mais un jour, l'entité reçut un nom : Sahara. Il roulait sous la langue et lui donnait une identité propre. Voilà ce que lui évoquaient tous ces paysages, que le désert s'évertuait à lui montrer, à lui faire découvrir. Ils ne se ressemblaient jamais tout en demeurant familiers. Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'elle crut ressentir quelque chose au niveau de la poitrine; cela ne se manifesta plus... sauf dans un futur proche. Pour l'heure, elle se faisait à son existence et continuait de se chercher. Étrangement, son prénom lui en rappelait un autre qu'elle n'arrivait plus à reformuler ni à retranscrire. Il avait un rapport avec l'air. C'était bien le seul élément qui l'avait accompagnée dans cette nouvelle vie, sous la forme de cette brise chaude qui venait parfois la taquiner.

_Je m'appelle Sahara. Je sais désormais que je ne suis pas là par hasard._

Un jour, le désert décida de lui offrir un don extraordinaire : il lui permit de maîtriser son essence et de réveiller le potentiel qui dormait en elle. Sahara avait choisi d'écouter son corps et de laisser le désert parler à travers lui pour pouvoir le révéler comme il faut. Ainsi donc, elle était capable de manipuler le sable... Au début, cela fut dur. Son pouvoir lui échappait, glissait entre ses mains comme une vipère des sables. Parfois elle n'arrivait même pas à le comprendre. Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à être sournois, à ne pas obéir à ce qu'elle souhaitait faire ? Oh, peut-être que pour pouvoir faire appel à lui, elle devait vouloir survivre et en être digne...

Après bien des écueils, Sahara réussit à saisir qu'elle devait faire abstraction de son passé dormant pour contrôler son potentiel. Et pour son arme, la même chose se produisit, sauf que là, ce fut plus une mise à l'épreuve pour voir si elle était apte à se battre physiquement. Au final, son bâton ne lui servait qu'à assoir sa présence, c'était surtout avec son pouvoir que Sahara parvenait à vaincre ses ennemis, en les étouffant. Ou alors, elle se camouflait en lui et jouait à mimer le caméléon, à apparaître et disparaître... À créer des prisons de sable, pour tendre des pièges, elle le faisait parfois.

_Ne faire qu'un avec son élément..._

Tout ceci la conduisit à devenir ce qu'elle fut plus tard elle put même renouer avec son passé disparu, grâce à la rencontre de personnes qui bouleversèrent son destin, aussi calme que les méandres du désert, mais aussi dangereux.


End file.
